Changelings in Training
by ar1502599
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLACK DRAGON! Kaleb and Stacy are now training and learning to control their emotions and their powers. However, two enemies decide it's too risky to let this happen and take advantage. Chapter 5 ADDED! Oh no! Chang has been added into the mix!
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME BACK! Now then, for those who reviewed...

* * *

CelloSolo2007: For diligent reviewing, _and_ for not being in time for your birthday (sorry), an XXX-large chocolate birthday cake. Also, a triple dozen chocolate chip cookies AND (drum roll) a coupon for a year's supply of milk! Enjoy! 

YFWE: You know, I don't know if you got this yet...(reaches into Ghost Zone)...here's that Krispy Kreme I owe you. Oops. It's a bit tainted; you might want to let it...(Guards disinfect doughnuts for YFWE, then leave) awwww, well, there you go.

Dragonwolf166: Yes, there will be bad guys...eventually. Sorry, I'm kind of slow with my story; it's touch and go here. Since you asked, though...how about some _evil_ rocky road ice cream? If not this, just ask for something else.

Emachinescat: Welcome! I seem to have one slice of chocolate cake left...here you go! Sorry...no milk left. Enjoy the chapter!

AngelofForgottonSouls: Hmm. No reviews for a while _but_ I'm still going to give you something for your reviews before. (looks in fridge) Hmm. Sorry, all I have left is a can of root beer, non-caffeinated.

* * *

Now then, if you're just tuning in to my stories, I suggest you read **The Black Dragon**; that way, ALL this will make sense.

* * *

Here are my IMPORTANT characters' ages, at the moment: 

Kaleb: 12

Stacy: 7

Jessie: 14

* * *

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Changelings in Training**

Chap 1

"Ugh," Stacy muttered, waking up slowly in dawn's early light. "What a night. Did it all really happen?"

"_It sure did. Unfortunately_," hissed something nearby. Stacy bolted up in her bed, now fully awake.

"Who said that?" she spat softly. After the revelation last night that she and Kaleb, her older brother, were, apparently, "magical shapeshifters" _and_ the startling stories from both Kaleb and her other older sibling, Jessie earlier in the evening, she didn't feel too comfortable in her own house at that moment.

"_Who do you think, dear sister?_" Immediately, a small cat jumped up onto her bed and gave a very un-catlike grin. Stacy did not look impressed.

"That's _not_ funny, Kaleb! Besides, what if you scared me enough to bring Mom and Dad in here? We haven't told them about _these_ particulars, now, have we?" Stacy stated. Kaleb, as the cat was him, tilted his head to the side, studying his sister before giving his reply.

"_You're right_," he replied, thus changing back to his human self, complete with long shirt and pajama pants (in case anyone was wondering). "Though, I really like being a cat…anyway. Still, how are we going to convince Mom and Dad to bring you along without arousing suspicion?" Stacy looked at him incredulously.

"We'll have to tell them SOMETIME!" she exploded. Outside, two birds sitting on the nearby windowsill flew away in shock from her voice. However, luckily/magically (take your pick), everyone else was still asleep. "Sorry," Stacy continued. "How about I do…" here she whispers into his ear.

"…Oh no…please no…OH FINE I'LL DO IT!" Of course, this wakes everyone up.

_In the living room: 1 hour later_

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom!" Kaleb calls out as he heads towards the door.

"WAIT!" Stacy answers. "I want to go too!" (Really, does Haley go with Jake to training? Noooo…)

"Mom?" Kaleb whines.

"Take her with, Kaleb." Mrs. Black calls out. Ever since the evening before, the Black parents have started to have a short fuse with their children. "At the very least, could you leave her with the Longs? Didn't that Jake say something about him having a little sister?"

"Fine," Kaleb grumbles as he heads out the door.

"Yippee!" Stacy cheers.

_Outside_

"Don't EVER make me do that again!" Kaleb complains.

"Then we'll just have to tell them about us being…" Stacy began.

"Not here!" Kaleb interrupted. "Come on."

With that, they went over to an alley and seconds later two more pigeons were flying around New York City; though these seemed to have more of a sense of direction than the rest.

"At last!" said a dark voice from a nearby corner. "Now, to follow those foolish, naïve pawns; so that I may use them…to take over all magical and non-magical kind…!"

* * *

Next chapter, I may/not have an enemy come into the story. However, there's room for improvement, so keep those reviews coming! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am now getting seriously peeved. I have only 43 reviews for my Black Dragon story when there are about 1650 hits on it! That's pretty nice for me; though I will now only post another chapter IF I get three more reviews for THE RECENTLY UPDATED chapter. Understood?

* * *

Other than that,

CelloSolo2007: No problem on the cake. Hope it'll last that long! Anyway, I live inthe Pacific Northwest area, in case anyone's wondering. Not much going on here; except for the occasional off-snowfall in fall/winter/spring:)

* * *

This is sad, though, that I've only had 1 review so far. Okay, I know the school year's just started and all, but come on! It's Saturday all ready!

* * *

Chap 2

As Kaleb and Stacy arrived at the shop, they noticed Jake was snoozing at the cashier inside. So, they quietly snuck in, shapeshifting into cat form unknowingly while doing so, hid behind him, and cried "_BOO_!"

"AHH!" shrieked Jake as he jumped from the land of dreams to the land of reality in less than a second due to extreme measures. There were also some bumps in the backroom that suggested that Gramps and Fu Dog were also surprised by Kaleb and Stacy's hi-jinks. Jake then looked back to find the two said-jokers laughing their heads off (in human form) at Jake's reaction to their scare.

"It wasn't that funny, guys," he muttered. But, they just continued laughing; right up until Gramps showed up. Then, the two changelings immediately looked contrite and "serious".

"Seriously, young changelings," Gramps began. Then both he and Fu Dog started to giggle and then outright laugh. Jake, Kaleb, and Stacy looked at the two for an explanation.

"Well, we're trying to get you two to be more serious, right?" Fu Dog answered, before succumbing to another onset of giggles. Gramps traded off.

"So, I said 'Seriously,' But, you weren't being serious," Fu Dog cracked up even more.

Kaleb and Stacy were not impressed. Then again, neither was Jake, who constantly listen to Gramps' bad jokes. However, Kaleb did want to get their training started soon, so he called up a diversion.

"Hey, is that the dogcatcher looking in the window?" he asked oh-so-innocently. Immediately, Fu Dog was silenced, up on all four legs and trotting into the back room like as if his "master" had told him to do so. Jake and Gramps looked at him in awe.

"How…?" they began. Jake had _never_ been able to control Fu Dog's wacky personality and even _with_ his…long...time accompanying the Sharpet, Gramps hadn't found a way to get Fu to heel either.

"Not now," Kaleb interrupted. He suddenly sprouted red dragon wings; wings _much_ like Jake's. "Could we go on to training? _Please_?"

_Unknown location, though close to/around/in NYC_

"Could we go on to training? _Please_?" pleaded Kaleb inside a small crystal globe. Two figures shrouded in shadows watch events slowly pass with the shop through the globe.

"All right, all right," Gramps answered. "First things first, I must teach you meditation…" At that the globe's picture vanished.

"Finally!" hissed one of the figures. "I never thought they'd get around to it."

"_I did_," murmured the second figure.

"Who asked _you're_ opinion, Wraith? Besides, aren't you supposed to be meditating yourself?" countered the first figure.

"_Dark Dragon_,_ the only reason_, and I MEAN_ the only reason_,_ I am working with you is to get these budding shapeshifters on my side_," Wraith explained. "_Of course, you have your reasons for needing _my _help_;_ but I won't lower myself to ask them of you_."  
"Why you…" Dark Dragon began, but was cut short when he realized that Wraith was already going after their prey. _When this is all over_, he thought, _I'm going to make sure that _Wraith_ isn't a factor in my world-takeover-equation_.

* * *

Two villains already! There they are, Dragonwolf166; IF he's still reading this...

(Said-Villains try to sneak up behind me)

Guys, the aliens tried; my brother keeps trying; there's no WAY you can sneak up on me!

Villains: aww. (slouch back into story)

Now then...what was I going to say? Oh yeah. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start off, I'm SOOOO sorry for my behavior at the beginning of last chap. I've been reading a _few_ too many stories that update based on number of reviews given and I thought I'd give it a try. Sadly, I think I scared all of you away:(

* * *

Still, I did get two out of three reviews for the previous chapter. In response…

CelloSolo2007: As always, thank you. I thought I misspelled something…Anyways, I am glad for your review and will be wishful for more soon.

Dragonwolf166: Glad you found it! Yes, it's evil! (Said-food finds its way to me) No no no no…YIPES! You sure you got ALL of your ice cream?

* * *

Anyway, thank you for those reviews, again. I feel like starting a Pokemon story, but I'm not sure whether to use a shapeshifter or just do a regular journey. However, I have no wish to keep you from what you came for, so here is Chapter 3…

* * *

Chap 3

Grandpa led the trainees (this is how I'll talk about them as one group) and Fu Dog into a small, dark room in the back of his shop.

"Wow," Jake whispered, "Gramps, how come you never…"

"It's nice just to have _some_ secrets to myself, don't you think?" Grandpa interrupted. Fu Dog immediately looked somewhat sheepish and left; to make sure the shop was closed and locked up so no one would disturb them. Grandpa glanced over where Fu had been and then looked back at the trainees.

"Now," Grandpa began, "I will begin to teach you to control your emotions, and through them your powers, through the art of meditation. Please, sit down in whatever comfortable fashion you'd like." Everyone sat down on the heavily carpeted floor. Kaleb and his sister sat "criss-cross-apple-sauce," while Jake sat on his knees and Grandpa sat one leg over-lapping another–that difficult Zen sitting posture.

"Let us begin with the tranquil step," Grandpa continued, "Close your eyes." Everyone closed their eyes. "Now, focus on what gives you the least strife."

Jake was easily falling into this routine. Unlike his other dragon training routines, this new skill didn't require him keeping his dragon shape. _Oops_, he thought. _Think about _that_ causes strife_._ Now, what doesn't_? _Oh_… He had just remembered Rose, before he knew her as Huntsgirl. _She would have been an instant_…_what did Grandpa call it_…oh…_focus_. Definitely. _Except_...SHE'S HUNTSGIRL! _Calm down Jake. Calm down. Try finding something else, then._

Stacy was having a somewhat harder time focusing. _Come on_. She thought. _There has to be _something_ in this brain of mine worth focusing on_. _Wait_. _No_. _That's Mrs. Tessy_. _Not something I'd want to remember, much less focus on_._ Wait. This is good. This is _really_ good. My first letter grade. An _A,_ if I remember correctly_. _This will be good to focus on_.

Kaleb, who actually read quite a bit of fantasy books on meditation and its usefulness in magic, was most likely the first to have already reached the "tranquil step." _All right, found my thoughts_, he thought. _Now then, where is that good thought_? _Ah, there it is_: _my first flight_. _Perfect_. _As I lifted off my banister_...

Grandpa, who of course was meditating during all this, took a moment to view everyone's progress. _Hmm_. _Jake seems to be having a hard time choosing a _tranquil_ moment_. _Have I pushed him so hard that he can't see the _good_ in his life anymore_? _Still,_ _at least the changelings have managed to get a focus for their meditation_.

"All right, young ones," Grandpa started. Only Kaleb was unsurprised and unshaken at the sudden sound in the room. Stacy fell back, her scratched in "A" turning sharply into a tumble of thoughts again. Jake, on the other hand, lost control completely and shifted to dragon form without any thought to it. His wings banged into the walls loudly, but nothing else suffered damage.

"Sorry, G'," Jake began. But, Grandpa shook his head.

"It is alright, young dragon," at this, Jake winced softly. Inside, he really disliked the title Grandpa gave him; it made him feel like he was immature and unworthy. "This is why we are doing this exercise: to control your powers: yours, Kaleb's, and Stacy's."

At that, Grandpa returned to the group at large. "Now, I noticed that you, Kaleb, weren't startled when I spoke." Kaleb nodded in reply. "I should I have guessed; with great power _sometimes_ comes great control."

Kaleb interrupted him. "Actually, I've read quite a few fantasy books that depict meditation as a tool for controlling magical abilities." Grandpa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed? Then, you may want to pass on your knowledge to your fellow trainees, as they, too, must control _their_ powers," here Kaleb looked sheepish. "Was it your _intent_ to make yourself better than them?"

"No," Kaleb said hurriedly. Stacy glared at him. Jake was busy trying to revert back to human shape; somehow he had gotten stuck in his dragon form. "What I had read wasn't very detailed and I didn't know if it would work. Besides, I was only really doing what you had asked," Kaleb added.

"Hmm…" Grandpa thought about it. He figured, since there wasn't any harm done any way, he might well continue. "All right. But, please, if you know something about meditation, please speak up about it. Now…"

_With the villains_

"…I will teach you how to use your focus to calm your mind."

"Grr. About time, Old Man," growled Dark Dragon. He seemed very impatient, especially for someone with eternity on _their _side. "Are you ready _yet_, Wraith? Wraith! WRAITH!"

The old sage was already out; not like a light, but meditating. He himself was searching for the three hapless trainees who were now stepping into the limitless world of the mind.

* * *

Interesting, eh? Now, I know what I said earlier, but I would like at least TWO REVIEWS before I post the next chapter.

Villains spring ambush on me

Villains: We want you to make a bigger part for us!

All right. I will.

Villains: YEAH!

Eventually.

Villains: BOO! We're going to get you! (Throw themselves at me only to find themselves in…the Ghost Zone I love using that place!)

Anyway…R&R!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy with school and I haven't had a chance to actually write anything. Thanks for reviewing, YFWE, and yes, I really don't need to worry so much about reviews; so much that I've been worrying about schoowork (!). Still, you aren't really here to listen to me babble, right? Thought not. ;)

SO, here's CHAPTER 4!

* * *

Chap 4 

_Back at the shop_

Lao Shi surveyed the young students. Jake was constantly fidgeting; he still didn't seem to be able to find a good, solid memory to focus on. However, both Stacy and Kaleb were now poised and quiet; a sure sign that they had finally found a peaceful center in their minds. Now, to check how well they've centered their focus.

Settling himself into his Zen position, Grandpa focused his mind and expanded his thoughts to survey his protégés' progress. He could see clearly how poorly his grandson had been taught by him, for the young dragon's mind was cluttered with thoughts that seemed to down the boy further than anything else. Yes; he had been taught many powerful and useful dragon teachings, but he had not learned anything useful for life. It was Gramps' one mistake and he needed to rectify it very soon.

Continuing on to his more recent students, Lao Shi found a more contrast development. Stacy's mind was more complex than Jake's; she had numerous thoughts swirling around her peaceful center. It seemed to the old Chinese Dragon that she could find a way to use her "runaway thoughts" as a barrier to outside forces; if she tried hard enough. When he looked in Kaleb's mind, however, there were no intricate or disordered thoughts, but a white mass of calm and cool. Immediately, Lao Shi knew it was time to end this phase of the training; at least for the changelings.

"All right," Lao Shi whispered, "It's time to stop." Jake jumped up again; this time changing back to human form. Stacy and Kaleb, however, merely opened their eyes and calmly stood up; stretching to get the kinks out of their slightly-inactive arms and legs.

"BLAST!" cried Wraith. Immediately, crashes from telepathically crushed glass could be heard all around the two villains.

"Heh, heh, heh," Dark Dragon chuckled. "Now, then, I believe it's _my_ turn to go after those three?"

Wraith then did something very rare. He turned and glared at the large purple-and-black dragon.

"_The only reason I haven't captured those kids _yet_ is because I can't move from this spot_! _You're lucky_…" Wraith grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dark Dragon replied gloomily. "But you ARE stuck there and I'M the only one who can finish the job! So THERE!" With that, Dark Dragon flew off, leaving the wizened Wraith behind.

"_That punk, he doesn't know who he's messing with. But soon, I'll show that flying phony, and every _other_ magical creature in this world that_ NO ONE_ messes with Wraith_!" Wraith declared.

"Now then," Grandpa declared, "Let us see how well you can endure your shaped forms."

Lao Shi had taken his protégés up on top of his shop for physical training. Fu Dog had already taken Jake aside for continuing dragon moves, while Kaleb and Stacy would get new lessons from Lao Shi.

"Let us start with your transformation speed," Lao Shi began, "First start with…a cat." Kaleb was faster in becoming a common pet cat than Stacy; he with brown and orange stripes and she just white. "Now," Lao Shi continued, "A dog." Stacy tied with Kaleb in becoming a lazy brown dog; no one could tell the difference between the two of them (besides gender). "Now…sphinx," Lao Shi whispered. Immediately, trouble ensued. Kaleb was the only one of the two who knew what a sphinx was. However, his sister had more experience and endurance in being a shapeshifter because of the antics in the last few years. So, both of them ended up turning human again.

"Ah," Lao Shi observed. "Perhaps I should show you the forms of each animal and magical creature _before_ we do this again." Kaleb and Stacy nodded in agreement. "However, I believe you both can use your dragon forms, correct?" Again, they nodded. "So, for now, have your parents think that you are training with me for your _dragon_ powers. This way, no suspicion, ok?" Again, general consensus from both of them.

"Now then…what?" Lao Shi continued, but was interrupted by a strange shape coming towards them…

* * *

Great. Ticked off Wraith. Meditating Changlings. Who is the strange shape that's coming down after them? (Reward to first five people who guess correctly: Ecomnomy-sized bag o'M&M's) 

Will update soon. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not updating for so long. I've been _very_ busy with school work and I've had writer's block with this story. However, I hope you enjoy this new addition and I hope to add a new chapter soon.

* * *

Chapter 5 

_Last Time_…

"Ah," Lao Shi observed. "Perhaps I should show you the forms of each animal and magical creature before we do this again." Kaleb and Stacy nodded in agreement. "However, I believe you both can use your dragon forms, correct?" Again, they nodded. "So, for now, have your parents think that you are training with me for your dragon powers. This way, no suspicion, ok?" Again, general consensus from both of them.

"Now then…what is this?" Lao Shi continued, but was interrupted by a strange shape coming towards them…

* * *

_Now_… 

"…Councilor Chang, it is always a pleasure for you to visit us," Lao Shi continued as he welcomed the Dragon Council member to their training area. "However, wouldn't it have been suitable to, at the very least, _warn_ us first?"

The gang had stopped their training when Councilor Chang had dropped in unannounced. As Kaleb and Stacy didn't know her and she them, Lao Shi had to make introductions and then had inquired of the reason for the councilor's visit.

"As you are most likely aware, Lao Shi," Chang explained haughtily, "the Dark Dragon is still out on the loose." Jake scoffed a little loudly, making everyone turn to look at him.

"What?" he asked. "I thought I already smoked him!" Chang merely shook her head and continued.

"Currently, sources…" ("What sources?" Lao Shi interrupted.) "_Reliable_ sources suggest that he is currently headed here towards New York City. It is most likely that he will be seeking revenge against the two of you." Chang concluded. Everyone just stared at her.

Clearing his throat, Kaleb replied, "And, just HOW did these 'reliable' sources get this information?" Chang shuffled around uneasily. Luckily (surprisingly) for her, Jake came to the rescue.

"Well, he can come all he wants, because the AmDragon will just kick his butt all over again, yeah!" Jake shouted. Immediately, Stacy pushed him down to cover up the noise levels while Fu, Lao Shi, and Kaleb shook their heads dejectedly.

"At any rate," Chang finished, looking with a particular glance at Lao Shi, "I thought you should know." Morphing to dragon, she took off without a backward look to the five magical creatures.

* * *

_Evil POV_

_I'm gonna get them this time_! _I'm _definitely_ gonna get them this time_! thought the Dark Dragon as he flew slowly into the New York Harbor. He looked around, making sure no one was looking and would see the giant, 8-foot tall black dragon that he was. _Where is that Chang_? _I hope she isn_'_t late again like last time_! Looking up, he saw the dark blue dragon (?) form of Councilor Chang diving down to meet him.

"About time," he rumbled as Chang transformed on the landing, "You were almost late, there. I would have had to charbroil you then."

"But, you don't have to because I'm not," Chang interrupted. She wasn't one for tolerating "wordplay;" even from evil masterminds. "The Longs have taken the bait."

"Good. All I need now is for them to move a little closer to the trap so I can reel them in," the Dark Dragon laughed. His plan had just moved, in his mind, one step closer to fruition.

* * *

_Back to our Heroes_… 

Lao Shi was keeping up the exercises. "Good form, Kaleb, remember your tail. Excellent tail work, Stacy, keep it up. JAKE, WATCH OUT!" CRASH!

Backing up to when Chang left, Lao Shi declared that, since the morning was devoted to training anyway, they should continue it. Kaleb had started on a dragon-style stretch course, Stacy tried out an old training course, and "old" Jake was given a series of aerial flight maneuvers to practice. Before long, however, Jake ended up destroying half of Stacy's course, messing up Kaleb's routine twice, _and_ running down poor Fu Dog a total of, oh, sixteen times. Lao Shi ended up scrapping the practice for the changelings and decided to devote the rest of the day for a one-on-one in aerial maneuvers for Jake.

"Good-bye Kaleb, Stacy. I'll see you after school at 4:00, SHARP!" was his closing remark as they flew away on dragon wings.

* * *

There you go. More to come: Wraith's wrath, Dark Dragon's revenge, and Stacy and Kaleb's first Monday at Fillmore (?). How interesting it will be. (evil laugh) 


	6. Author's Note

To those of you who are reading this story and are waiting for the next update…

I'm sorry to report that I am postponing writing fanfiction for the time being. I have school work that I really need to focus on and fanfiction is just too much of a distraction; instead of a nice hobby.

Again, apologies to all who have been reading my "works" and many "thank yous" to all who have been following my writings from the beginning (YFWE, CelloSolo2007).


End file.
